


Tattoo, The

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-12
Updated: 2004-03-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Kaylee gets a tattoo, Jayne helps.





	Tattoo, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

The Tattoo

## The Tattoo

### by Neroli

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, they are the property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Fox 

Just a short, fun, mostly fluffy bit of Kaylee and Jayne. Got the idea after seeing Jewell's lower back tattoo show up in "The Message", just couldn't get the idea of Kaylee having one out of my head after that. 

Feedback is always welcome. 

Takes place shortly after "War Stories" 

* * *

Kaylee lay stretched out on her tummy, her head resting on her arms...wonderin' how Jayne'd talked her into this. 

It'd seemed like such a good idea back at the bar. They'd been drinkin' and celebrating gettin' the Cap'n an' Wash back. Had even managed to make some money by sellin' the goods Niska's men had left behind (she shuddered a little at the thought) so everyone but Inara, Simon and River'd gone to have a little drink. The Cap'n, Zo an' Wash'd gone back to Serenity after only a couple drinks, jus' enough to make 'em a little tipsy an' all. Her'n Jayne had stayed behind for a few more. 

(she gave a slight hiss of pain as the needle punctured skin) 

Jayne'd started in teasing her how "virtuous" she'd gotten since the Doc had show up. Always amazed her how Jayne could pop out with those big words at the oddest times. He'd said she'd forgotten how ta have fun an' all. That'd stung a bit, heck, weren't no one on Serenity could have more fun then she could. So when he'd joked that now that she'd been in her first fight she'd have'ta get a tattoo she'd said sure thing, anytime. Wasn't 'bout to admit to him that she'd cowered in the corner an' let River take her gun. (she shoved the memory of River's words after back) It was bad enough her knowin' how she'd let them all down, didn't want nobody else findin' out about it. 

(she felt her teeth grind as the needle scraped across her back) 

Jayne chuckled softly down at her, "Told ya it'd hurt like a sonofabitch gettin' it there" he said. 

"It'll be shiney....OOWW!", what was he doin' back there, peelin' her skin off one layer at'a time? 

She heard Jayne snort, then felt his strong fingers curl gently around hers. "Yea, it'll be real shiney" he said, "bet the Doc'll love it." 

She turned her head so's she could glare up at him through the hair flopping over her face, only the tattoo artist picked that time to run that gorram needle over her spine again an' she found herself tearing up and clutching Jayne's hand for dear life. One thing is she got the satisfaction of seein' his eyes widen slightly in pain too. 

"Ruttin hell girl, where'd you get a grip like that?" he said, a faint hint of respect edging the sneer out of his voice. 

"You try pryin' the rusted bits of Serenity apart sometime, see how good your grip gets," Kaylee found herself chuckling up at him now, "'course, I'm sure you have other ways'a gettin' your hand all stronglike, there in your bunk." 

"Ha, don't'cha just know it li'l Kaylee." he smirked down at her, not at all embarrassed. She had to admit she'd missed her an' Jayne's banter these last couple'a months. Simon could be so prissy when it came to sex talk. He weren't at all like the boys she'd fancied in the past. All buttoned up an' formallike. Made her want to unwrap him like a Christmas present. Jus' thinkin' about him made her feel all kinds of fuzzy inside. 

"Jayne, I got any skin left back there?" she hissed out, maybe Jayne'd been right after all an' gettin'a tattoo on her lower back'd been a mistake. 

"Yea, ya still got some," he said with a drawl, "but then he's only 'bout half done. I'm sure it'll be gone soon enough.", he reached over and pushed the hair out of her face, gently tucking it behind her ear for her. 

"Thanks, now I can glare at'cha better." she smiled up at him though, glad he'd come with her. 'Course, this had been his idea. Not that she hadn't never thought of doin' it, soon as he'd said it she'd known what she wanted to get and where. An' the pain was gettin' bearable, probably 'cuz her back was gettin' numb. She closed her eyes an' let her mind drift a bit, half focused on Jayne's thumb rubbing across her knuckles, half on the needle runnin' back an' forth across her spine. This weren't so bad after all, almost hypnotic really, once ya got used to it. 

He really could be kinda sweet at times. When he wasn't bein' all grumpylike. 

"Kaylee, ya sleepin'?" Jayne's voice seemed to be coming from underwater. 

"Nope, just kinda drifting here." she said back, feeling a slight smile curve her lips. She slowly noticed that there were no more needles digging into her. "he done?" 

"Yea, he's done all right...got ya all cleaned up and bandaged too." Jayne smirked down at her. 

"Shiney, guess we best be headin' back to the ship then. Don't want everyone startin' to worry none." She rolled over and stood up, surprised how shaky her legs felt. Jayne reached over and steadied her. 

"You OK there?" he asked, all concerned soundin', "Might wanna take it a bit slow, between the drinkin' an' all..." 

"Think I'll jus' sit here a sec..." her voice sounded a mite fuzzy, even to her ears. She watched while Jayne paid the tattoo artist, took her a minute to realize she hadn't given him the money to do so and he was payin' out of his own take. "Hey, I was gonna pay for it." 

He smirked down at her and said "Nope, this ones on me. It'll jus' eat the Doc alive knowin' I paid fer your little pretty there." 

"Great, now I'm part of your li'l pissin' match, is that it?" she glared up at him as he chuckled. 

"Somethin' like that." he had this strange soft smile on his face now. It suddenly occurred to Kaylee that Jayne was as confoundin' as Simon was. 

Please post a comment on this story.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **The Tattoo**   
Author:   **Neroli**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG**  |  **gen**  |  **5k**  |  **03/12/04**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Jayne   
Summary:  Kaylee gets a tattoo, Jayne helps.   
  



End file.
